


Choppers

by tarie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully reflect on some events in "Bad Blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choppers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right at the end of what is, I believe, my favourite X-Files episode EVAR, [Bad Blood](http://www.insidethex.co.uk/transcrp/scrp512.htm).

“You lied, Mulder.” 

“What?” he asked incredulously, following Scully out of Skinner’s office.

“You said that was exactly the way it happened but it didn’t.”

_God, even the clacking of her shoes is chastising me._

Click clack click clack. 

He popped a few sunflower seeds in his mouth and crunched loudly.

“It happened exactly how I said it, Scully. Buck teeth and all.” 

“Liar. Those weren’t buck teeth!”

“Oh please, Scully. Those teeth were abnormally large. I bet you five dollars and a new copy of _Moby Dick_ that those choppers could cut through bars at a zoo.”


End file.
